leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Irelia
Irelia erhält eine Steigerung Ionischer Eifer für jeden , den sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten trifft oder wenn sie mindestens einen Nicht-Champion trifft, bis zu 5 mal steigerbar. Ionischer Eifer hält 6 Sekunden, wobei normale Angriffe gegen Champions, große Monster oder epische Monster diese 6 Sekunden erneuern. |leveling = |description2 = Irelia erhält |as}} pro Steigerungen, bis zu einem Maximum von |as}} bei 5 Steigerungen. |leveling2 = |description3 = Bei maximalen Steigerungen verursachen Irelias außerdem |magisch}} . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Gegnerische Champions, die von oder von getroffen werden, werden für 5 Sekunden . |leveling = |description2 = Irelia zum gewählten Gegner, verursacht |normal}}, wendet alle an und sich. Stürmende Klinge verursacht zusätzlichen Schaden gegen . |leveling2 = |Vasallen-Bonusschaden| }} % des Angriffsschadens|ad}}}} |description3 = Wenn das Ziel ist oder durch Stürmende Klinge stirbt, wird die dieser Fähigkeit zurückgesetzt und die wird verbraucht. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| beeinflusst. * Der Schaden wird nicht angerichtet, wenn die Fähigkeit unterbrochen wird, bevor Irelia ihr Ziel erreicht. ** Aber dem Schaden kann nicht durch einen schnellen Positionswechsel ausgewichen werden, wie etwa bei . ** Stirbt das Ziel aber innerhalb eines sehr kurzen Zeitraumes (~ Sekunden), so wird die Abklingzeit dennoch zurückgesetzt. |video = Irelia-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Irelia kanalisiert für bis zu Sekunden; währenddessen reduziert sie erlittenen |normal}} um 50 % . |leveling = |description2 = Nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden lässt Irelia ihre Klingen in die Richtung des Mauszeigers wirbeln wobei sie in der gezeigten Richtung und um sich herum |normal}} verursacht. Der Schaden erhöht sich abhängig von der Aufladedauer um |leveling2 = |Maximaler Schaden| }} |description3 = Die wird sich am Ende der Kanalisierungsdauer automatisch in Richtung des Mauszeigers aktivieren. |additional = * Schnellzauber: Gedrückt halten und dann wieder loslassen, anstatt die Fähigkeit 2-mal zu aktivieren. * Ab |ap}} erreicht Tanzender Widerstand eine Schadensverringerung von 100 %. * Tanzende Fähigkeit keine getroffenen Gegner. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Fähigkeitsstärke|ap}} gewährt Tanzender Widerstand 100 % Schadensreduktion. |video = Irelia-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Irelia schickt eine Klinge zum Zielort, welche dort für bis zu Sekunden verbleibt. Nach Sekunden kann die Fähigkeit erneut aktiviert werden, um eine weitere Klinge loszuschicken (die zweite Klinge wird nach den Sekunden automatisch auf Irelia's Position gesetzt, außer sie ist oder sie kanalisiert oder ). |leveling = |description2 = Sobald beide Klingen gesetzt wurden, fliegen sie nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden aufeinander zu und verursachen an allen getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}}, diese für Sekunden und diese. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ist. * kann durch beide Aktivierungen aktiv werden. * Wenn die Klingen nicht zusammentreffen (z.B. aufgrund einer ), wird kein Schaden angerichtet und niemand wird betäubt. |video = Irelia-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Irelia schleudert eine große Anzahl an Klingen in die gewählte Richtung, die sich explosionsartig nach außen auffächern, wenn ein getroffen wurde. Gegner, die von den Klingen getroffen werden, erleiden |magisch}} und werden . |leveling = }} |description2 = Beim Treffer formen die Klingen eine Pik-förmige Wand aus Klingen, die für Sekunden bestehen bleibt und Gegner zur Seite stößt, auch wenn diese nicht als markiert werden. Wenn ein Gegner sich durch die Mauer hindurchbewegt, erleidet er erneut |magisch}} und wird für Sekunden um 90 % . |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . |video = Irelia-R }} }} cs:Irelia en:Irelia es:Irelia fr:Irelia pl:Irelia pt-br:Irelia ru:Irelia zh:艾瑞莉娅 |Hintergrund= Hintergrund }} Die Besetzung Ionias durch die Noxianer brachte viele Helden hervor, doch am wenigsten hätte man es von der jungen Irelia aus Navori erwartet. Von Kindesbeinen an war sie in den uralten Tänzen ihrer Provinz unterrichtet worden, die sie zu einer völlig neuen Kriegskunst umfunktionierte: Mit anmutigen und perfekt einstudierten Bewegungen ließ sie eine Vielzahl tödlicher Klingen schweben und setzte sie als Waffen ein. Nachdem sie sich als würdige Kämpferin erwiesen hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis ihre Landsleute sie zur Anführerin des Widerstands erkoren und sie schließlich zur Symbolfigur der Rebellion wurde. Seither kämpft sie jeden Tag erbittert für die Erhaltung ihrer Heimat. Die Klingentänzerin Schon als kleines Kind war Xan Irelia fasziniert von der Anmut und Schönheit menschlicher Bewegungen. Unter den wachsamen Augen ihrer Großmutter lernte sie die traditionellen Seidentänze ihrer Provinz. Obwohl sie Zweifel an der mystischen Verbindung zur Urseele Ionias hegte, die den Tänzen angeblich innewohnte, war Irelias Liebe für die Tänze ungetrübt. Um ihre Kunst zu perfektionieren, verließ sie schließlich ihr Heimatdorf, um im Plazidium von Navori von den angesehensten Tänzern in ganz Ionia unterrichtet zu werden. Irelias Volk war friedvoll und strebte stets nach Harmonie mit seinen Nachbarn, doch Gerüchte über Invasoren, die sich vor den Küsten des Kontinents sammelten, verunsicherten viele im Plazidium. Irelia kehrte in ihr Dorf zurück, nur um es bereits besetzt vorzufinden. Mit Stahl gerüstete Soldaten aus dem fernen Noxus liefen durch die Straßen der Siedlung und stießen die unbewaffneten Zivilisten mit den stumpfen Enden ihrer Speere vor sich her. Der noxianische Admiral Duqal hatte das Zuhause der Xan-Familie zum Quartier seiner Flottenoffiziere umfunktioniert. Irelias Brüder und ihr Vater Lito hatten offensichtlich dagegen protestiert und nun lag ihre ganze Familie in eilig geschaufelten Gräbern im Garten hinter ihrem Haus. Das von Trauer und Kummer zutiefst erschütterte Mädchen musste mitansehen, wie Duqals Männer ihr Haus plünderten. Unter ihrer Beute befand sich auch ein großes Metallwappen, auf dem das Emblem der Xan-Familie abgebildet war. Irelia stürzte sich darauf und entriss es den gierigen noxianischen Händen. Der Admiral selbst warf sie zu Boden und ließ seine Krieger das Wappen mit einem schweren Eisenhammer zerschmettern, bevor er ihnen befahl, ein frisches Grab für dieses rebellische Kind auszuheben. Als die Männer sie umkreisten, wandte Irelia ihre Augen ab und blickte zu den Überresten des zerschmetterten Xan-Wappens. Aus den Tiefen ihrer Seele fühlte sie plötzlich, wie ein seltsamer Rhythmus zu schlagen begann. Die Metallsplitter erzitterten, verkrümmten sich und begannen dann, sich wie von Geisterhand zu bewegen. Wie schon so oft fühlte Irelia, dass sie die ruhige Freude des uralten Tanzes erneut erfüllte … Mit einem Schwung ihres Arms entsandte sie die Splitter, als wären sie zerrüttete Klingen, und zwei Noxianer wurden augenblicklich von ihnen durchschnitten. Während Duqal und seine Offiziere vor Schock wie gelähmt waren, schnappte sich Irelia die Splitter des Wappens und floh aus dem Dorf. Als die ruhigen Wälder sie umfingen, trauerte sie um ihre Familie und erinnerte sich an die Lehren ihrer Großmutter. Sie erkannte, dass die Techniken mehr waren als nur bloße Tänze – sie waren die mächtige Ausdrucksform von etwas weitaus Größerem. Die noxianische Besetzung stellte den zerbrechlichen Frieden der Ersten Lande auf die Probe. Es wurden Gerüchte laut, dass selbst die religiöse Anführerin Karma dazu gezwungen gewesen war, die Eindringlinge mit tödlicher Magie in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Man hörte jedoch auch, dass sie sich seitdem mit ihren Anhängern zum Ewigen Alter zurückgezogen habe und keine weiteren Gewalttaten mehr gutheiße. In ganz Navori wurden unzufriedene Stimmen laut und mit der Zeit vereinten sie sich zu einem lautstarken Chor. Ein Widerstand formte sich und setzte es sich zum Ziel, nie zu ruhen, bis Ionia wieder von der noxianischen Plage befreit war. Irelia schloss sich ebenfalls den Reihen des Widerstands an und führte ihre geliebten Tänze auf, wenn es in ihren Waldlagern dunkel wurde, um wenigstens einige Überreste ihrer schnell verschwindenden Kultur aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie war kaum vierzehn Jahre alt, als sie sich erneut im Plazidium wiederfand. Ihre Gruppe aus Widerstandskämpfern trat der Bürgerwehr bei, die geschworen hatte, die Klöster und ihre wilden, heiligen Gärten zu beschützen. Doch Noxus wusste nur zu gut, wofür dieser Ort stand. Ein besonders gerissener General namens Jericho Swain eroberte das Plazidium und nahm seine Verteidiger als Geiseln, in der Hoffnung, die unausweichlich eintreffende Verstärkung in eine Falle locken zu können. Dies war der Moment, in dem Irelia sich erhob, um sich ihrem Schicksal zu stellen. Sie setzte, von ihren Fesseln befreit, das volle Potenzial ihres uralten Klingentanzes frei und schlug mit anmutigem Eifer um sich. Ein Dutzend von Swains Veteranen fiel und unter die übrigen Reihen verbreitete sich Panik, als die anderen Gefangenen sich ihr anschlossen. Schließlich rang sie den General selbst nieder und der Anblick dieses rebellischen Mädchens, das den abgetrennten Arm des Generals hoch über ihren Kopf in die Höhe reckte, sollte den Wendepunkt des Krieges darstellen. Dieser Sieg – der große Widerstand von Navori – ließ den Namen „Xan Irelia“ durch ganz Ionia widerhallen und sorgte dafür, dass sie von allen als Anführerin betrachtet wurde. Obwohl es ihr widerstrebte, führte sie danach fast drei Jahre lang den stetig wachsenden Widerstand durch zahllose zermürbende Kämpfe, bis sie schließlich ihren Triumph an der Dalu-Bucht feierte. Dort drängte sie Admiral Duqal in die Enge und konnte ihren Rachedurst, der sich bereits so lange in ihr angesammelt hatte, endlich stillen. Obwohl der Krieg schon seit geraumer Zeit ein Ende gefunden hat, wurde Ionia dauerhaft durch ihn verändert. Die Ersten Lande sind nun geteilt und die rivalisierenden Fraktionen bekämpfen einander beinahe so erbittert wie einst die Noxianer. Viele sehen in dieser harten Zeit immer noch zu Irelia auf. Doch während manche solche Macht mit Freuden willkommen geheißen hätten, empfindet Irelia sie als unangenehm. In ihrem Herzen verlangt es sie immer noch danach, alleine zu tanzen. Beziehungen * ist Irelias Freundin, da beide für die Sicherheit Ionias kämpfen - auch wenn sich ihre Methoden mittlerweile unterscheiden. * Der noxische General ist Irelias Feind. ** Es war Irelia, die bei der Rückeroberung des Plazidiums von Navori (Ionia) Swain seinen rechten Arm nahm.Irelia - offizielle Hintergrundgeschichte Alte Geschichte 2.= right|150px In den Schatten der noxischen Besetzung aufgewachsen entwickelte Irelia eine der exotischsten - und tödlichsten - Kampfstile Ionias. Die meisten ihrer Familie starben durch die Hand der Eindringlinge, sie jedoch überlebte und lernte, die schwebenden Klingen mit nichts außer ihrem Willen führen. Sie bleibt ein glühendes Symbol des Widerstands und ist allzeit bereit, jeden Tyrannen, der die Küste ihres Heimatlandes erreicht, zu töten. Die Ionier haben einige der atemberaubendsten und tödlichsten Kampftechniken ganz Runeterras entwickelt - und dies ist nur eine der Manifestationen ihres immerwährenden Strebens nach Erkenntnis. Die auffälligste Klingenkunst allerdings, die entstand, war das ungewöhnliche Nebenprodukt einer Intervention von außerhalb. Meister Lito war ein Schwertkämpfer, dessen Lehren von den herrschenden Klassen fast aller Stadtstaaten geschätzt wurden. Seine Kunst war ein streng gehütetes Geheimnis, aber man raunte sich zu, in seinen Händen würden Schwerter zu atmen beginnen. Allerdings verstarb er unerwartet an einer geheimnisvollen Krankheit, welche selbst die klügsten Ärzte Runeterras vor ein Rätsel stellte. Er hinterließ seinem Sohn und seiner Tochter, Zelos und Irelia, eine wahrlich einzigartige Waffe. Zelos wurde Feldwebel im ionischen Militär und zog kurz vor der Invasion Noxus’ in Ionia aus, um Demacia um Hilfe zu ersuchen. Irelia, die ihr Heim bis zur Rückkehr Zelos’ hüten sollte, war allein, als die noxischen Truppen zuschlugen. Die Ionier kämpften bewundernswert, doch schon bald tränkte ionisches Blut das von den Abdrücken der Stiefel fremder Truppen geprägte Land. Beim Großen Gefecht am Placidium bereiteten sich die Ionier bereits auf ihre Kapitulation vor. Doch wurden sie durch Irelia, welche die mächtige Klinge ihres Vaters erhob, beflügelt, ihren Widerstand aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie gelobte, die Stellung zu halten, bis ihr Bruder zurückkehren würde. Im Durcheinander des darauf folgenden Kampfes wurde Irelia mit einem dunklen, noxischen Zauber der Nekromantie verflucht. Als ihre Lebenskraft Irelia zu verlassen drohte, versuchte , ein letztes Mal, ihre dahinschwindende Seele zu verankern. Nicht gewillt, ihr Heim aufzugeben, erhob sich Irelia auf der Schwelle des Todes und auch das Schwert ihres Vaters erhob sich an ihrer Seite in die Luft. Irelia stürzte sich wieder in die vorderste Front, unbeeindruckt davon, dass die Klinge plötzlich zum Leben erwacht war. Die Waffe tänzelte mühelos um sie herum und setzte dem Leben unzähliger Noxier ein Ende, als diese nur vor Entsetzen starren konnten. Die so dezimierten Eindringlinge waren gezwungen, sich vom Placidium zurückzuziehen und Irelia wurde für die Verteidigung ihrer Heimat zur Anführerin der Wache ernannt. }} |-|1.= right|150px Die Ionier haben einige der atemberaubendsten und tödlichsten Kampftechniken ganz Runeterras entwickelt - und dies ist nur eine der Manifestationen ihres immerwährenden Strebens nach Erkenntnis. Die auffälligste Klingenkunst allerdings, die entstand, war das ungewöhnliche Nebenprodukt einer Intervention von außerhalb. Meister Lito war ein Schwertkämpfer, dessen Lehren von den herrschenden Klassen fast aller Stadtstaaten geschätzt wurden. Seine Kunst war ein streng gehütetes Geheimnis, aber man raunte sich zu, in seinen Händen würden Schwerter zu atmen beginnen. Allerdings verstarb er unerwartet an einer geheimnisvollen Krankheit, welche selbst die klügsten Ärzte Runeterras vor ein Rätsel stellte. Er hinterließ seinem Sohn und seiner Tochter, Zelos und Irelia, eine wahrlich einzigartige Waffe. Zelos wurde Feldwebel im ionischen Militär und zog kurz vor der Invasion Noxus’ in Ionia aus, um Demacia um Hilfe zu ersuchen. Irelia, die ihr Heim bis zur Rückkehr Zelos’ hüten sollte, war allein, als die noxischen Truppen zuschlugen. Die Ionier kämpften bewundernswert, doch schon bald tränkte ionisches Blut das von den Abdrücken der Stiefel fremder Truppen geprägte Land. Beim Großen Gefecht am Placidium bereiteten sich die Ionier bereits auf ihre Kapitulation vor. Doch wurden sie durch Irelia, welche die mächtige Klinge ihres Vaters erhob, beflügelt, ihren Widerstand aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie gelobte, die Stellung zu halten, bis ihr Bruder zurückkehren würde. Im Durcheinander des darauf folgenden Kampfes wurde Irelia mit einem dunklen, noxischen Zauber der Nekromantie verflucht. Als ihre Lebenskraft Irelia zu verlassen drohte, versuchte , ein letztes Mal, ihre dahinschwindende Seele zu verankern. Nicht gewillt, ihr Heim aufzugeben, erhob sich Irelia auf der Schwelle des Todes und auch das Schwert ihres Vaters erhob sich an ihrer Seite in die Luft. Irelia stürzte sich wieder in die vorderste Front, unbeeindruckt davon, dass die Klinge plötzlich zum Leben erwacht war. Die Waffe tänzelte mühelos um sie herum und setzte dem Leben unzähliger Noxier ein Ende, als diese nur vor Entsetzen starren konnten. Die so dezimierten Eindringlinge waren gezwungen, sich vom Placidium zurückzuziehen. Irelia wurde zu Ionias Anführerin der Wache ernannt und seit der Kampf um die Verteidigung ihrer Heimat auf den Richtfeldern weitertobt, hat es auch sie dorthin gezogen. |-|Liga Bewertung= Kandidat: Irelia Darum: 12. November, 20 CLE ;BEOBACHTUNG Eine mächtige, vierzackige Klinge durchtrennt die Luft für Irelia, als sie die Große Halle betritt. Die ungewöhnliche Waffe, die einst ihrem Vater gehörte, schwebt ohne fremde Hilfe zwei Meter über dem Boden. Irelia folgt ihr geistesabwesend, ihr Verstand ganz auf die ihr bevorstehende Aufgabe konzentriert. Abgesehen von ihrer makellosen Rüstung, die für diese Präsentation pflichtgemäß auf Hochglanz poliert ist, schert sich Irelia wenig um ihre äußere Erscheinung. Durch ihr wallendes Haar erhascht man auf ihr Gesicht nur einen flüchtigen Blick. Sie ist jung, auch wenn der jugendliche Funke in ihren Augen vom Blut der Schlachtfelder getrübt ist. Sie ist eine kühne Erscheinung, wie es sich für die Anführerin der Ionischen Wache geziemt. Trotz der Last der Verantwortung für Ionias Sicherheit auf ihren Schultern, sind ebenjene aufrecht und entschlossen durchgedrückt, bedeckt von ihrem Mantel der Schicklichkeit – Ionias höchster Auszeichnung. Das unberechenbare Schwert schnellt vor ihr auf die marmorne Flügeltür zu, hält aber unterhalb der Inschrift inne. Dort erzittert es unmerklich und stößt ein schrilles Heulen aus – ob aus Sorge oder vor Aufregung, ist unklar. Irelia geht ausdruckslos an ihm vorbei und tritt in die Schwärze. ;BETRACHTUNG Die Dunkelheit machte Irelia nervös. Dies war eine unsichere Art, eine Befragung durchzuführen. Sie fühlte, wie die Klinge um sie herum wirbelte und nach Bedrohungen suchte, die sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie hoffte, die Repräsentanten der Liga hätten die Weisheit, ihr mit Vorsicht zu begegnen, da ein Überraschungsangriff misslich enden könnte – für die Angreifer. Irelia hatte ein Händchen für Stahl. Er sprach zu ihr. Sie schloss ihre Augen und erweiterte ihre Sinne – eine Meditationsübung, die ihr Vater ihr beigebracht hatte, um verborgene Gefahren zu erkennen. Luft ist dasselbe wie Wasser, du musst nur auf die Wellen achten. Seine Worte klangen in ihrem Geiste nach. Was sagte er immer nach … Irelia machte einen Salto rückwärts, die rasiermesserscharfe Klinge eines Messers schnitt durch die Luft, wo gerade noch ihr Kopf war. Sie landete in der Hocke, als ein zweites Messer durch die Luft auf sie zu raste. Sie winkte die Klinge ihres Vaters herbei, doch diese war verschwunden. Die Gefahr spürend, konnte sie ihren Kopf gerade noch genug zur Seite drehen, um der Spitze des zweiten Wurfgeschosses auszuweichen. Sie wich nicht einmal zurück, als die Klinge durch ihre Wange glitt. „… jedes noch so kleine Kräuseln ist der Vorbote dessen, was kommen wird.“ Meister Lito tauchte aus der Finsternis auf, ein Stirnrunzel über seinen verbundenen Augen, zwei weitere Messer zwischen den Fingern seiner linken Hand festhaltend. „Ich rieche Blut.“ Irelias Kiefer fiel herab. „Vater?“ „Versuche nicht, es zu verstecken. Ich kann hören, wie dein Blut auf die Schindeln tropft.“ Irelia schaute herab. Die roten Tonziegel des Daches waren unverkennbar. Dies war ihr Heim. Doch sie hatte zusehen müssen, wie es vor Jahren widerlichen, grünen Flammen zhaunitischer Hexfackeln zum Opfer fiel. „Du weißt, was dies bedeutet.” Lito verbarg die Klingen in den blauen Falten seiner Robe. Er atmete scharf ein, seine Hände zeichneten vor ihm Kreise nach, kanalisierten Energie. Irelia wusste nur zu gut, was dies bedeutete: Disziplin. „Vater, warte …”, begann sie. Der Protest war vergeblich. Ein lautes Knallen kündigte den Angriff an. Irelia war zu langsam, um auszuweichen. Obwohl er zwanzig Schritte von ihr entfernt stand, schnellte der lange Stoff des Ärmels der Trainingsrobe ihres Vaters hervor und peitschte ungehindert über ihre Brust. Sie wurde zurückgeschleudert und rutschte die Schindeln hinab. Als sie das Gleichgewicht zurückgewonnen hatte, rollte sie sich wieder das Dach hinauf. Schindeln zerbarsten, als Litos erbarmungslose Schläge hinter ihr her donnerten. Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Chaotisch. Dein Geist ist vernebelt.” Lito wirbelte sein Handgelenk herum und der Stoff ergriff ihr Genick am anderen Ende des Daches. Mit einem weiteren Schnipser ließ er Irelia auf sich zu segeln, wobei er ihr einfach den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog. Sie konnte den verheerenden Roundhouse-Kick ihres Vaters kaum kommen sehen, der ihre heutige abschließende Lehrstunde einprägsam beenden sollte, als ein roter Fleck direkt vor ihr auftauchte. „Mir war, als hörte ich, wie jemand diszipliniert wird. Hast du Ärger, Irie?” freute sich hämisch eine Stimme. „Zelos!” Irelias Stimme überschlug sich fast. Zelos stand zwischen ihnen, sein rechter Arm blockierte den Roundhouse-Kick und seine linke Hand hielt den Ärmel seines Vaters fest, sodass Irelia sich befreien konnte. Der Stoff ließ ihren Nacken frei. „Hier, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht.” Er grinste ihren Vater an, der, obwohl seine Augen verbunden waren, zurücklächelte. „Es ist nur gerecht.“ Zelos schleuderte ihr einen Säbel zu, doch bevor sie ihn zu fassen bekam, pflückte Litos anderer Ärmel ihn aus der Luft. Er sprang, drehte sich horizontal in der Luft und fing die Waffe ein. Die Drehbewegung stieß Zelos auf die Schindeln. „Alles klar, dann los!” Zelos zückte eines seiner Schwerter aus einer Scheide auf seinem Rücken und hieb nach seinem Vater. Der Hieb schien vollständig durch Lito hindurch zu gehen. Irelia sprang auf ihre Füße und schnellte mit einem vernichtenden Axtkick voran. Ihre Hacke traf die flache Seite des Säbels, den Lito abgefangen hatte. Zelos konzentrierte seine Energie in seinen eigenen Roundhouse-Kick als Gegenangriff und Lito war gezwungen, den Tritt mit seinem Arm abzuwehren. Der Säbel rasselte aus dem Griff seines Ärmels herab. Irelia verschwendete keine Zeit und tauchte nach der Waffe. Litos Ärmel bog sich nach außen, genauso, wie sie es erwartet hatte, doch dieses Mal war sie vorbereitet. Mit ihrer rechten Hand landete sie auf dem Stoff und nagelte ihn so auf den Schindeln fest. Sie wirbelte ihren Körper herum, sodass ihr Fuß gegen den Griff der Klinge treten konnte, wodurch der Stahl direkt auf Lito zuhielt. Er riss sich die Augenbinde vom Gesicht, als die Klinge in seinem Leib versank. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet. „Irelia, was hast du getan?!” Lito rang nach Luft. Irelia starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. „Hast du genug?“ „Irelia, Vater ist ernsthaft verletzt!“ Zelos blickte ungläubig. Sie nickte. „Immerhin steckt ein Schwert in ihm.“ Litos schmerzverzerrter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand, ersetzt durch ein ironisches Grinsen. „Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten, Irelia?“ „Mein Heim wurde zerstört, weil ich nicht die Kraft besaß, es zu beschützen. Ich werde bis zum bitteren Ende kämpfen, bevor ich zulasse, dass Ionia so etwas noch einmal passiert.“ Ihr Ton war eisig. „Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man seine Gedanken nicht verbergen kann?“ Irelia lachte aus vollem Herzen, ein Geräusch, das sie fast schon vergessen hatte. „Ich danke dir dafür, dass du mir die Gelegenheit gegeben hast, meine Familie noch einmal zu sehen, doch mein Vater hätte es niemals zugelassen, dass einer unserer Schläge sitzt. Er trat den Ältesten bei, indem er während eines Regensturms auf genau diesem Dach keinen einzigen Tropfen abbekam. Laut den Aufzeichnungen bewegte er sich kein einziges Mal. Du kannst all die Bilder in meinem Geist betrachten, wenn du möchtest, doch ihre wahre Natur wirst du nie würdigen können.“ Irelia fand sich im Wartezimmer wieder, die Türen vor und hinter ihr waren geschlossen. Die Klinge ihres Vaters tänzelte selbstgefällig an ihrer Seite. Mit einem Lichtblitz teilte diese sich in vier Klingen und warf alle Türen um sie herum auf. Irelia holte tief Luft und schritt in die Liga. Beziehungen ; : * Als Noxus Ionia besetzte, bewahrte sie vor dem Tod. ** Das ist der Grund, weshalb Irelia mit der Fähigkeit aufwachte, die Klingen ihres Vaters Meister Lito kontrollieren konnte. ; : * Irelia verlor ihre komnplette Familie während der noxianischen Invasion. Das sind ihre Mutter, ihr Vater Lito, ihre Großmutter und ihre Geschwister Zelos, Kai, Ohn und Ruu. ** Kai ist ein häufiger Name in ihrer Heimat. Irelias verstorbener Bruder ist daher nicht derselbe Kai wie in . |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Datei:Irelia_Frostklingen_Screenshots.jpg|Frostklingen-Irelia Datei:Irelia_Lotusorden_Screenshots.jpg|Lotusorden-Irelia Datei:Irelia_Update_Screenshots.jpg|Klassische Irelia (Championüberarbeitung) Skins ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an . * Ihr Splash-Art ist eine Anlehnung an alte Urlaubspostkarten. ; : * Während der Entwicklung der Championüberarbeitung nannten Riot-Mitarbeiter diesen Skin intern "Frostbutt" oder "Frost Booty". Dies waren Fannamen des Skins, da ihr ihren Hintern betonte. Frostbutt * Einen Patch nach Veröffentlichung, in V1.0.0.142 erhielt ihr originales Splash-Art einige Änderungen. Die Größe ihres Hinterns wurde vergrößert und er wurde stärker betont. * Dieser Skin lehnt an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** * Der Kampf zwischen und lehnt an den -Mythos an, obwohl der Drachenkönig in diesem Fall überlebt. ** Sie lehnt möglicherweise an die chinesische Sonnengöttin an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des Sieges von Invictus Gaming bei der Saison 2018 Weltmeisterschaft zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** ** ** * Sie repräsentiert Duke. ** Die Idee für den kam von ihm und zeigt seine Signatur. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Diese Skinreihe lehnt an den an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Ihr : ** Ihre Pose ist eine Anlehnung an die Pose von auf dem Spielcover von " ". ** Sie ähnelt aus den . ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Die Shuriken von kann man im Hintergrund sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) Instrumental League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Saisonstart 2019 - Beginn - Login Screen| Saisonstart 2019 - Vorahnung - Login Screen| Phoenix (ft. Cailin Russo and Chrissy Costanza) Worlds 2019 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends - Dominion Cinematic Trailer HD ツ| Irelia Die Klinge des Widerstandes Champion-Teaser| Irelia Die Klingentänzerin Champion-Trailer| Irelias Aktualisierung – Hinter den Kulissen League of Legends| VFX Folio Divine Sword Irelia| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Making the iG 2018 World Championship Team Skins - Behind the Scenes| PROJEKT 2019 Abrechnung Teaser| Die Verstoßenen Animierter Trailer für PROJEKT Abrechnung – League of Legends| Abrechnung PROJEKT 2019 Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| Making Of Phoenix Worlds 2019 - League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Irelia Konzept.png|Irelia Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Eduardo Gonzalez) Irelia Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Irelia Ungenutztes Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Irelia Infiltratoren- Konzept.jpg|Infiltratoren-Irelia Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Maokai Xiao) Irelia Der Raub promo.jpg|Der Raub Promo 1 All hands board.jpg|Der Raub Promo 2 Irelia Lotusorden- Konzept.jpg|Lotusorden-Irelia Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Irelia Lotusorden- model.jpg|Lotusorden-Irelia Model (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Irelia Lotusorden- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Lotusorden-Irelia Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Michelle Hoefener) Irelia VGU teaser 01.png|Irelia Update Teaser 1 Irelia Update teaser 02.gif|Irelia Update Teaser 2 Irelia Update promo 01.jpg|Irelia Update Promo Irelia Update Konzept 01.jpg|Irelia Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Irelia Update Konzept 02.jpg|Irelia Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim Irelia Update Exploration 1.jpg|Irelia Update Exploration 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Irelia Update Exploration 2.jpg|Irelia Update Exploration 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Irelia Update Exploration 3.jpg|Irelia Update Exploration 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Irelia in game Konzept.jpg|Irelia In Game Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim Irelia Update model 01.jpg|Irelia Update Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Irelia Update model 02.jpg|Irelia Update Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Irelia Update Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Irelia Update Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Irelia Update Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Irelia Update Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Irelia Update Splash Konzept 03.gif|Irelia Update Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Irelia Update Nachtklingen- Konzept 01.jpg|Nachtklingen-Irelia Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Thompson) Irelia Update Flieger- Konzept 01.jpg|Flieger-Irelia Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Vlad Bacescu) Irelia Update Flieger- Konzept 02.jpg|Flieger-Irelia Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Vlad Bacescu) Irelia Update Flieger- model 01.jpg|Flieger-Irelia Update Model (von DragonFly Studio) Irelia Update Infiltratoren- Konzept 01.jpg|Infiltratoren-Irelia Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Megan O'Rourke) Irelia Update Infiltratoren- Konzept 02.jpg|Infiltratoren-Irelia Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Megan O'Rourke) Irelia Update Infiltratoren- Konzept 03.jpg|Infiltratoren-Irelia Update Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Megan O'Rourke) Irelia Update Infiltratoren- model 01.jpg|Infiltratoren-Irelia Update Model (von DragonFly Studio) Frostklingen- Exploration.jpg|Frostklingen-Irelia Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Irelia Update Frostklingen- model 01.jpg|Frostklingen-Irelia Update Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Irelia Update Frostklingen- model 02.jpg|Frostklingen-Irelia Update Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Frostklingen- In Game Konzept.jpg|Frostklingen-Irelia Update Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Lotusorden Exploration.jpg|Lotusorden-Irelia Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Irelia Update Lotusorden- model 01.png|Lotusorden-Irelia Update Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Irelia Update Lotusorden- model 01.jpg|Lotusorden-Irelia Update Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Irelia Update Lotusorden- model 02.jpg|Lotusorden-Irelia Update Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Irelia Himmlisches Schwert Konzept 01.jpg|Himmlisches Schwert Irelia Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse Li) Irelia Himmlisches Schwert Konzept 02.jpg|Himmlisches Schwert Irelia Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse Li) Irelia Himmlisches Schwert Konzept 03.jpg|Himmlisches Schwert Irelia Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse Li) Irelia Himmlisches Schwert Konzept 04.jpg|Himmlisches Schwert Irelia Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse Li) Irelia Himmlisches Schwert Konzept 05.jpg|Himmlisches Schwert Irelia Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse Li) Irelia Himmlisches Schwert Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Himmlisches Schwert Irelia Splash Konzept 1 (by Riot Arist Bo Chen) Irelia Himmlisches Schwert Splash Konzept 02.gif|Himmlisches Schwert Irelia Splash Konzept 2 (by Riot Arist Bo Chen) Irelia Awaken Konzept 01.jpg|Irelia Awaken Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Irelia Awaken Konzept 02.jpg|Irelia Awaken Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Karma Awaken Konzept 02.jpg|Irelia Awaken Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Sion Awaken Konzept 01.jpg|Irelia Awaken Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Sion Awaken Konzept 02.jpg|Irelia Awaken Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) iG 2019 Skins.jpg|iG 2019 Skin Promo Irelia iG- Statue Model 01.jpg|iG-Irelia Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Irelia iG- Statue Model 02.jpg|iG-Irelia Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Irelia iG- Statue Model 03.jpg|iG-Irelia Statue Model 3 (von DragonFly Studio) Irelia PROJEKT- Konzept 01.jpg|PROJEKT-Irelia Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Aleksey Bayura) Irelia PROJEKT- Konzept 02.jpg|PROJEKT-Irelia Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Aleksey Bayura) Alte Splash-Arts Nordamerika= Irelia Standard Irelia S alt.jpg|1. Klassische Irelia Irelia Standard Irelia S alt2.jpg|2. Klassische Irelia Irelia Nachtklingen-Irelia S alt.jpg|1. Nachtklingen-Irelia Irelia Nachtklingen-Irelia S alt2.jpg|2. Nachtklingen-Irelia Irelia Flieger-Irelia S alt.jpg|1. Flieger-Irelia Irelia Flieger-Irelia S alt2.jpg|2. Flieger-Irelia Irelia Infiltratoren-Irelia S alt.jpg|1. Infiltratoren-Irelia Irelia Infiltratoren-Irelia S alt2.jpg|2. Infiltratoren-Irelia Irelia Frostklingen-Irelia S alt.jpg|1. Frostklingen-Irelia Irelia Lotusorden-Irelia S alt.jpg|1. Lotusorden-Irelia |-|China= Irelia Standard Irelia S Ch.jpg|Klassische Irelia Irelia Nachtklingen-Irelia S Ch.jpg|Nachtklingen-Irelia Irelia Flieger-Irelia S Ch.jpg|Flieger-Irelia Irelia Infiltratoren-Irelia S Ch.jpg|Infiltratoren-Irelia Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Nordamerika= Irelia Standard Irelia L alt.jpg|1. Klassische Irelia Irelia Standard Irelia L alt2.jpg|2. Klassische Irelia Irelia Nachtklingen-Irelia L alt.jpg|1. Nachtklingen-Irelia Irelia Nachtklingen-Irelia L alt2.jpg|2. Nachtklingen-Irelia Irelia Flieger-Irelia L alt.jpg|1. Flieger-Irelia Irelia Flieger-Irelia L alt2.jpg|2. Flieger-Irelia Irelia Infiltratoren-Irelia L alt.jpg|1. Infiltratoren-Irelia Irelia Infiltratoren-Irelia L alt2.jpg|2. Infiltratoren-Irelia Irelia Frostklingen-Irelia L alt.jpg|1. Frostklingen-Irelia Irelia Lotusorden-Irelia L alt.jpg|1. Lotusorden-Irelia |-|China= Irelia Standard Irelia L Ch.jpg|Klassische Irelia Irelia Nachtklingen-Irelia L Ch.jpg|Nachtklingen-Irelia Irelia Flieger-Irelia L Ch.jpg|Flieger-Irelia Irelia Infiltratoren-Irelia L Ch.jpg|Infiltratoren-Irelia |Trivia= Trivia * Irelia erhielt im April 2018 ein Championupdate. * Die alte Irelia wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam entwickelt. ** Irelias alter "Hiten-Kampfstil" lässt vermuten, dass sie von Kenshin Himura ''aus dem Manga ''Rurouni Kenshin inspiriert wurde. *** In LoL-Forum nannte 'Xypherous' Irelia tatsächlich einmal einen "Drain-Tank / Assassin based on Kenshin".Post von Xypherous im na.lol-Forum * Irelia hat besondere Interaktionen mit folgenden Champions: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , und fast allen ionischen Champions.Video: Irelia Special Interactions ** Sie kommentiert auch Kills, das Platzieren von Augen, den Kauf bestimmter Gegenstände und Pings. Community & Geschichte * Riot-Mitarbeiter Morello sagte einst in einem Interview "Better nerf Irelia", was zu einem LoL-Meme wurde, das verwendet wird, wann immer ein Champion gerade zu stark ist und eigentlich generft werden sollte. ** Zu Irelias Championupdate bewahrheitete sich das Meme, da sie gleich einen Tag nach ihrem Release ein Hotfix bekam, was einen Nerf ihrer Basiswerte und einiger Fähigkeiten zur Folge hatte.Summoner's Inn: Irelia Hotfix Champion-Vorschau: Irelia, der Wille der Klingen ;von ZenonTheStoic Champion-Vorschau: Irelia, der Wille der Klingen Falls ihr zu den Lesern der Novemberausgabe von PC Gamer gehört, hattet ihr schon einen ersten Blick auf den neuesten Champion der Liga. Falls ihr die Ausgabe verpasst habt, dann ist es mir eine Ehre, euch Irelia, den Willen der Klingen, vorzustellen. Sie ist nicht nur das neueste Mitglied in einer Reihe schöner Damen, die der Liga der Legenden beigetreten sind, sie ist auch die Anführerin der ionischen Wache – was zudem zeigt, dass man es auch als Frau weit bringen kann, hat man die telepathische Kontrolle über Schwerter. Also passt auf! Irelia bringt einem alten Sprichwort eine neue Bedeutung ein: „Wenn du etwas wirklich willst, musst du deinen Worten mit einem riesigen Schwert Nachdruck verleihen.“ Hey, Augenblick … das ging doch so, oder? Championüberarbeitung: Irelia Ein Tanz mit Klingen ;von Reav3 Championpläne: Oktober 2017 left|150px Wir haben jede Menge Nachforschungen angestellt und entschieden, wer nach Swain überarbeitet werden soll: Es wird Irelia, der Wille der Klingen, werden. Irelia steht schon sehr lange ganz weit oben auf unserer Liste von Champions mit ungenutztem Potenzial und in letzter Zeit haben sich auch die Spieler häufiger für eine Überarbeitung ausgesprochen. Ihre Fantasie verspricht eine äußerst bewegliche Kriegerin, die sich mehrere telekinetischer Klingen bedient, um ihre Gegner zu vernichten. Abgesehen von ihrem Ult hat sie jedoch kaum Fähigkeiten, die dieser Fantasie entsprechen, und selbst darin zieht gegenüber moderneren Champion-Designs den Kürzeren. Ihr Fähigkeitenset ist sehr verlässlich, was zu uninteressanten Werteüberprüfungen führt, und sie ist zu sehr davon abhängig, sich einen Vorteil zunutze machen zu können. Frieden ist nicht immer die Antwort ;von Reav3 Championpläne: Januar 2018 Manchmal ist Gewalt doch eine Lösung, was mich zum nächsten Thema bringt: Irelia. Zu Beginn von Irelias Überarbeitung war unser Hauptziel, sie gemäß ihrer Thematik in die Meisterin der schwebenden Klingen zu verwandeln – sie sollte sich ins Schlachtgetümmel stürzen und die Schilde der Gegner durchdringen, bevor sie sie in einem tanzenden Klingenschauer niederschlägt. 300px|center Wie zuvor erwähnt behalten wir ihr momentanes Q „Klingenwoge“ bei, da es für uns eine großartige Fähigkeit ist, die Irelia auszeichnet, und wir peppen sie mit weiteren Möglichkeiten zum Zurücksetzen auf. Ihr restliches Fähigkeitenset wird allerdings ordentlich überholt, damit wir ihre Thematik vollständig realisieren können. Wir wollen ihre Stärke gegen Fernkämpfer beibehalten und möchten, dass sie auf eine relativ lange Distanz (für einen Kämpfer) kämpfen kann, so dass sie ihren Gegner erst mit tausend kleinen Stichen piesackt und ihn dann beseitigt. Als Kriegsheldin benötigt Irelia außerdem ein paar Werkzeuge zur Kampferöffnung und ein Signal für ihre Teamkollegen, falls ihre Verhandlungen scheitern und es Zeit für die Offensive ist. Sei bereit, dich im Laufe des Jahres mit Irelia ins Getümmel zu stürzen. Championüberarbeitung: Irelia center|640px So still wie die See, so wütend wie ein Orkan. Irelia ist eine erbitterte Verteidigerin Ionias, die in den uralten Tänzen ihres Volkes unterrichtet wurde und sie zu ihrer ganz eigenen Kriegskunst geformt hat. Mit anmutigen Bewegungen lässt die Klingentänzerin eine Reihe tödlicher Klingen schweben und streckt jeden Narren nieder, der sich als Eroberer versuchen will. P= ;Ionischer Eifer left|64px Wenn Irelia Gegner mit Fähigkeiten trifft, erhält sie einige Sekunden lang Steigerungen von Ionischer Eifer. Jede Steigerung verleiht ihren normalen Angriffen |magisch}}, der gegen noch weiter erhöht wird. Wenn sie die maximale Anzahl an Steigerungen erreicht hat, erhält Irelia außerdem |as}}. |-|Q= ;Stürmende Klinge left|64px Irelia springt zu einem Ziel, verursacht |normal}} (dieser Schaden ist gegen Vasallen und Monster erhöht), fügt ihm zu und sich um einen kleinen Betrag. Wenn das Ziel war oder durch Stürmende Klinge stirbt, wird die der Fähigkeit zurückgesetzt. |-|W= ;Tanzender Widerstand left|64px Irelia lädt ihre Klingen auf und kann sich nicht mehr bewegen oder angreifen, profitiert jedoch für kurze Zeit von beträchtlicher Schadensverringerung. Diese Kanalisierung kann nicht unterbrochen werden. Irelia schleudert ihre Klingen nach vorne, verursacht |normal}} und verlangsamt Gegner kurzzeitig. Je länger Irelia kanalisiert, desto mehr Schaden wird verursacht. |-|E= ;Makelloses Duett left|64px Irelia schickt eine Klinge an einen Zielort und kann dann Makelloses Duett erneut wirken, um eine zweite Klinge an einen anderen Zielort zu entsenden. Die Klingen fliegen daraufhin aufeinander zu, verursachen |magisch}} und Gegner, die von dem Kreuzfeuer getroffen werden. Außerdem markiert Makelloses Duett Champions und große Monster für ein paar Sekunden. |-|R= ;Eine Klingenlänge voraus left|64px Irelia entfesselt die volle Kraft ihrer Klingen in einer geraden Linie. Wenn Eine Klingenlänge voraus einen gegnerischen Champion trifft, fächern sich die Klingen nach außen hin auf, verursachen Schaden, markieren gegnerische Champions sowie große Monster und lassen eine Barriere entstehen, die einige Sekunden lang bestehen bleibt. Diese Klingenmauer verursacht |magisch}} und Gegner, die sich durch die Mauer hindurchbewegen, erheblich. Außerdem werden sie einige Sekunden lang und können keine normalen Angriffe benutzen. Als Irelia spielen center|640px Mit Irelia tanzt du in einem Wirbel aus Tod und Verderben über das Schlachtfeld und springst in deiner zerstörerischen Choreographie von Gegner zu Gegner. Nutze , um Kämpfe einzuleiten, und schlage von unerwarteten Winkeln aus zu, um deine Gegner markiert und betäubt zurückzulassen. Stürze dich in den Kampf, während dein ansteigt, und gleite mit deiner in fließenden Bewegungen von einer Markierung zur nächsten. Wenn die Gegner sich gegen dich gruppieren sollten, kannst du sie mit zerstreuen. Halte einen Gegner innerhalb deiner Klingenmauer gefangen, während du dich auf die anderen Ziele stürzt, die durch die aufgefächerten Klingen markiert wurden. Solltest du inmitten des Kampfes eine Verschnaufpause brauchen, kannst du mit Hilfe von den Großteil des Schadens deiner Gegner abfangen. Nach einer dramatischen Pause findest du mit weiteren zu deinem Rhythmus zurück und kannst flink durch all jene sausen, die noch stehen. }} Tipps und Tricks center|640px * ist genauso vielseitig wie du selbst. Mit der Fähigkeit kannst du Gegner nicht nur verlässlich , sondern dank der auch Kämpfe beginnen oder dich ungestört zurückziehen. Überrasche deine Gegner, indem du sowohl Angriffswinkel als auch die Distanz zwischen den beiden Klingen jedes Mal variierst. * Wenn du einen Gegner länger bewegungsunfähig machen musst, kannst du schnell doppelt aktivieren, um auf die Schadensverringerung zu verzichten und deinen Gegner sofort zu . So kannst du fliehende Gegner aufhalten oder garantiert einen Treffer mit landen. * hat zwei Hauptfunktionen: Du kannst wichtige Ziele von der Gruppe trennen oder für erzeugen. Meisterhafte Klingentänzer zwingen gegnerische Schützen dazu, entweder still zu stehen oder entwaffnet zu werden, während sie bereits ihre nächste Sprungfolge vorbereiten. Schlage immer schnell und hart zu, anstatt dich in lange Duelle verstricken zu lassen. Greife immer wieder an, ziehe dich wieder zurück, und gewinne so Kämpfe mit deiner hohen Beweglichkeit. }} Irelias Aktualisierung – Hinter den Kulissen Schau den Entwicklern von Irelias Aktualisierung in diesem Blick hinter die Kulissen der Überarbeitung eines League-Champions über die Schulter. center|640px Alte Fähigkeiten Irelia erhält basierend darauf, ob sie ihren Gegnern zahlenmäßig unterlegen ist oder nicht. (Verrechnet verbündete Champions mit gegnerischen Champions): * Irelia erhält 0 % Zähigkeit. * Irelia erhält 10 % Zähigkeit. * Irelia erhält % Zähigkeit. }}| und . * Die Zähigkeit von Ionischer Eifer steigert sich multiplikativ mit anderen Quellen von Zähigkeit. }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Irelia zum ausgewählten Gegner, verursacht |normal}} und wendet an. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn Klingenwoge das Ziel tötet, erhält Irelia zurück und die dieser Fähigkeit wird zurückgesetzt. }}| Sekunden), so wird die Abklingzeit dennoch zurückgesetzt. ** Aber dem Schaden kann nicht durch einen schnellen Positionswechsel ausgewichen werden, wie etwa bei . }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 15 |description = Irelia's sie. |leveling = }} |description2 = '''Irelia's verursachen für 6 Sekunden '''zusätzlichen |true}} und die von Hiten-Kampfstil ist verdoppelt. |leveling2 = |true}}}} }} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |description = Irelia greift einen Gegner an, verursacht |magisch}} und ihn um 60 % für eine bestimmte Dauer. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn Irelias |hp}} geringer ist als das ihres Gegners, dann diese Fähigkeit für die o.g. Dauer. |leveling2 = }} }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Irelia beschwört vier Geisterklingen, von denen sie eine sofort in Richtung des Mauszeigers losschießt. Diese Geisterklingen verursachen |normal}} an allen Gegnern, die sie durchdringen. |leveling = |Gesamtschaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden)}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description2 = Danach kann Transzendente Klingen 3 weitere Male kostenlos aktiviert werden, wodurch sie jeweils eine der restlichen Geisterklingen losschießt. Zwischen einzelnen Reaktivierungen hat Transzendente Klingen eine interne Abklingzeit von Sekunden. |description3 = Jede Geisterklinge Irelia für 25 % des Schadens, den diese an verursacht hat und für 10 % des an und verursachten Schadens. }}| }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.2 - Hotfix vom 31.01.2019: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % verringert. ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht. V9.2: * ** Irelia fügt Schilden bei maximalen Steigerungen keinen zusätzlichen Schaden mehr zu. * ** Doppelter Schaden ⇒ Gleichbleibender zusätzlicher Schaden ** Gesamt'angriffsschaden)|ad}} ⇒ * ** ⇒ Sekunden auf allen Rängen ** Gegner, die die Mauer passieren, werden nicht länger entwaffnet. ** 60 % ⇒ 90 % ** ⇒ 'V8.24 * ** 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 Sekunden ⇒ 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 Sekunden ** 50 % ⇒ 40 % ** Die Aktivierung von gewährt nicht länger eine Steigerung von (Steigerungen basierend auf getroffenen Gegnern werden immer noch gewährt). V5.6: * ** Schaden: 80/130/180/230/280 magischer Schaden ⇒ 80/120/160/200/240 magischer Schaden V4.16: * ** Tschuldigung, Liebes: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Klingenwoge“ auch dann noch Schaden an ihrem Ziel verursachte, wenn sie mitten im Sprint unterbrochen wurde. V1.0.0.147b: * ** Gewährt nun immer Mana und wird entsprechend zurückgesetzt, auch wenn bestimmte Gegner getötet werden. V1.0.0.139: * Der Grundwert für Leben wurde von 515 auf 546 erhöht. * Das Leben pro Stufe wurde von 85 auf 90 erhöht. * Der Grundwert für Lebensregeneration alle 5 Sekunden wurde von 6,5 auf 7,5 erhöht. * Der Grundschaden wurde von 56,3 auf 59,3 erhöht. V1.0.0.138: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Blendungen und Schweigen von Irelia zu stark verkürzt wurden. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den zusätzliche nicht richtig abgefeuert werden konnten. V1.0.0.136: * : ** Die passive Heilung wurde von 10/14/18/22/26 auf 5/7/9/11/13 verringert. ** Die Heilung im aktiven Zustand wurde auf 10/14/18/22/26 verdoppelt. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 60/50/40 auf 70/60/50 Sekunden erhöht. V1.0.0.134: * ** Die Markierung für Teammitglieder bleibt nun grün, bis alle 4 Aktivierungen genutzt wurden. V1.0.0.129: * ** Verkürzt nun zudem Schweigen und Blenden, aber erlaubt es nicht mehr, sich einfach durch andauernde verlangsamende Flächeneffekte zu bewegen, wenn diese Effekte mit anderen, ähnlichen Effekten (im Grunde Zähigkeit) kombinieren V1.0.0.123: * Irelia versucht nun ihr Ziel anzugreifen, nachdem sie mit zu einem gegnerischen Champion gesprungen ist. V1.0.0.121: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 70 auf 60/65/70/75/80 verändert. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 85/135/185 auf 80/120/160 verringert. V1.0.0.120: * ** Heilt Irelia ab sofort für einen Bruchteil des tatsächlich verursachten Schaden (anstatt für einen Teil des maximal möglichen Schadens), aber die Heilung wird nicht länger verringert, auch wenn der Schaden durch einen Schild abgefangen wurde. ** Die Heilung bei Treffern gegen Champions wurde von 20 % auf 25 % erhöht. V1.0.0.118b: * ** Der Schaden wurde von 20/55/90/125/160 auf 20/50/80/110/140 verringert. * ** Heilt nun bei Treffern gegen Vasallen 10 % und bei Treffern gegen Champions 20 %. ** Verursacht nun normalen statt magischen Schaden. ** Der Schaden skaliert nun mit Angriffsschaden und Fähigkeitsstärke. V1.0.0.113: * Das grundlegende Leben wurde von 575 auf 515 verringert. * Das Lauftempo wurde von 330 auf 320 verringert. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 80/135/190/245/300 auf 80/130/180/230/280 verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 9 auf 8 Sekunden verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 1 auf 0,5 verringert. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 90/140/190 auf 85/135/185 verringert. V1.0.0.111: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Abklingzeit von in der Kurzinfo falsch angezeigt wurde. V1.0.0.108: * ** Die Reichweite wurde von 600 auf 650 erhöht. * ** Die Reichweite wurde von 375 auf 425 erhöht. * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 80/130/180 auf 90/140/190 erhöht. V1.0.0.105: Hinzugefügt * (Passive): Jeder gegnerische Champion im Umfeld von Irelia (bis zu einem Maximum von drei) verringert die Effektivität von Massenkontrolleffekten gegen Irelia. * (Q) ** Irelia stürzt nach vorne, um ihr Ziel zu treffen. Erzielt sie dabei einen Todesstoß, so wird die Abklingzeit von Klingenwoge zurückgesetzt und sie erhält die Hälfte der Manakosten zurück. * (W) ** Irelia beherrscht die Kampftechnik von Hiten, wodurch ihre normalen Angriffe ihr Leben wiederherstellen. Benutzt sie den Hiten-Kampfstil gezielt, so verursachen ihre Angriffe kurzzeitig zusätzlich absoluten Schaden. * (E) ** Irelias Angriff gleicht die Chancen an, indem er Schaden verursacht und das Ziel verlangsamt. Besitzt das Ziel allerdings prozentual mehr Leben als Irelia, so wird der Schlag das Ziel stattdessen betäuben. * (Ultimative) ** Irelia beschwört vier Geisterklingen, die sie auf Gegner schleudern kann. Diese verursachen beim Durchdringen von Gegnern magischen Schaden und entziehen ihnen somit Leben, mit dem Irelia geheilt wird. }}